


Be My Forever

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: My take on what happens after the Sanvers proposal cliffhanger in the season 2 finale! Two-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

"Marry me. Please."

The first time Alex popped the question, Maggie was sure she was playing around. After all, she had brought it up so suddenly, even though they had only discussed the possibility of marriage a few times before. But the second time Alex Danvers asked Maggie Sawyer to marry her - adding a "please" at the end that made her request sound like a favor - Maggie could see the desperation in Alex's eyes, the look of pure longing that shone through. She knew that Alex meant what she had just said. Maggie smiled brightly but found herself at a loss for words. Her girlfriend watched her intently, eyes trained on Maggie as she waited for an answer.

"Are you serious, Danvers?" Maggie finally asked after a moment.

Alex nodded emphatically, smiling as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Yes. Actually I am, because I love you, Maggie, and I'm not going to let you go. I want - I want you in my life forever."

Maggie bit her lip, and Alex's smile instantly faded.

"Alex," Maggie started, but her girlfriend cut her off.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. Then a more troubling thought came to mind. "Wait... why are you questioning it? I thought you'd say yes right away and -"

"Alex," Maggie said again, a little louder this time. She looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Where's all this coming from?" she asked softly.

Alex began pacing around the rooftop.

"I was talking to Kara earlier, after everything. And she said not to let you go - so I figured, why don't we just go ahead and tie the knot? That way I know you're not going to slip away like so many people in my life, and Kara's life, always do. Because you make me so happy, Maggie. And I - I don't want to lose that."

Alex's eyes started to fill with tears. Maggie felt her heart swell with emotion after listening to her girlfriend's explanation. Still, she couldn't bring herself to say the one simple word Alex wanted to hear.

Maggie took a deep breath as she braced herself for the impact of what she was about to say.

"Look, Alex, I love you. And I want to marry you too! But -"

"But what?"

"I think," - here Maggie chose her words carefully - "I think we should wait a while before making a step like that. I mean, marriage... that's a pretty big commitment."

"After everything I just told you - everything we've been through together - you're saying you want to _wait_?" Alex questioned, her voice breaking a little. She looked at Maggie in disbelief.

"Think about it babe, we haven't even moved in together yet. Or gone on vacation, or got a dog - you wanted to name her Gertrude, right?"

"Because those are all things that _normal_ couples do!" Alex exclaimed, frustrated. She ran a hand through her hair. "And our lives, our jobs... well, they aren't exactly what people would consider normal."

"That doesn't mean we can't have all those things too," Maggie said. She placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, trying to comfort her girlfriend. "I'm just saying, I don't wanna rush things, that's all."

"I shouldn't have asked," Alex said. Her expression turned stony. "I get it, Maggie. You don't want to marry me."

"That's not what I said!"

"Well, you sure as hell didn't say yes. Do you even want to be with me?"

Alex's words hit Maggie hard, causing her heart to ache.

"Of course I do, Alex! Just because I don't want to get married right now doesn't mean I don't love you!"

"I should go," Alex said flatly. She turned away from Maggie, not noticing the tears that were starting to form in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Alex, wait -" Maggie pleaded.

But it was too late. Alex had already left, leaving Maggie alone on the rooftop with a heavy heart. She wondered for a brief moment if saying yes would have been the right decision. But as the stars shone in the night sky behind her, Maggie realized that she had made the right call. She didn't want to rush things with Alex because being with Alex meant everything to her. It hurt that Alex had questioned their relationship just because Maggie wasn't ready to jump right into saying wedding vows. She had to find a way to make things right with Alex, to show her that she wanted a forever with her just as much... but how?

 


	2. Chapter 2

After everything that had happened with Maggie the previous night, all Alex wanted to do was lock herself inside her apartment and cry. She should have known Maggie wasn't ready for that kind of commitment just yet. She shouldn't have rushed things between them just because she was scared of losing Maggie. But after what Kara had said about not letting Maggie go, it had just seemed like the obvious decision. Alex wanted Maggie to be in her life forever, and Maggie wanted the same thing. Or, at least Alex had thought she did.

Maggie not saying 'yes' had absolutely crushed her - so much, in fact, that Alex had completely avoided Maggie all day. They were obviously on very different pages when it came to the future they envisioned.

 _Maybe Maggie was right about me,_ Alex thought bitterly as she sat on the couch, pouring another glass of whiskey - her third that night. She desperately wanted to numb the pain, the heartache, she'd felt since she walked away from Maggie last night. _Maybe I am just fresh off the boat after all, jumping into something that I'm not ready for. This was a mistake. All of this._  
Deep inside she knew that wasn't true, that she loved Maggie and wanted to be with her, but right now her guilt and the alcohol was doing the talking.

Alex downed the whiskey she'd just refilled her glass with, setting it down on the table once she had finished. In her slightly inebriated state she barely noticed that her phone - which she had tossed to the other end of the couch - was vibrating. She glanced over and saw her screen light up with a familiar name: Sawyer.

Alex felt her stomach twist into knots as she accepted the call.

"Maggie?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. Neither of them had said a word to each other since the rooftop. For all she knew, Maggie could be calling to tell her that it was over between them.

"Danvers? I'm outside."

"Outside of where?" Alex asked, confused.

"Just... open your door."

"Open my...? Wait, are you outside my apartment?"

Then the line went dead, and Alex realized that Maggie had hung up. She immediately got up from the couch and walked over to the door, unlatching it. Alex swung the door open to reveal none other than Maggie Sawyer standing there, hands inside the pockets of her jeans.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before Maggie finally spoke up.

"Look... can we talk about last night? Because you kind of walked out on me, Danvers. And last time I checked, that's not how a relationship works."

Alex sighed, knowing that Maggie's point was valid. She should have talked things through with her right then and there.

"Okay," Alex said, "let's talk."

Maggie followed Alex into her apartment, a space she'd grown increasingly familiar with over the past few months. She felt a pang of sadness as she saw the half-full bottle of whiskey and empty glass that sat on the table out of the corner of her eye. Alex turned to face Maggie, crossing her arms as she looked her girlfriend in the eye.

"Look, Maggie, I know you don't want to get married, but what does that mean? For, you know, us."

"I never said I didn't want to get married," Maggie said slowly. "Actually, that's why I came here. Because I want to marry you, Alex. And I want you to know that."

"Wait... so is that a yes?"

Alex looked at Maggie with wide eyes.

"Well," Maggie said, the corner of her lips twitching upwards in a small smile, "not exactly."

"I don't understand..."

Maggie reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small red velvet box. She opened it, revealing its contents to Alex.

"Maggie..." Alex gasped.

Inside the box there were two matching silver bands, both of which had an infinity symbol looped around them. One of them had the initials _A.D._ engraved into it, and the other the initials _M.S._

"They're beautiful."

"They're promise rings," Maggie said as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Because I want to marry you, Alex. I want that more than anything else in the world... but it doesn't have to happen right now. I don't want to rush into things and have this all crash and burn because we moved too fast, okay? What we have is real, and amazing, and I want it to last forever. I want to have all my firsts with you. Even if you insist on naming our first dog Gertrude."

Alex couldn't help but laugh a little.

"So," Maggie continued, "Alex Danvers, marry me someday... please?"

Maggie smiled brightly at Alex, that special smile Alex swore could replace the sun because of how positively radiant it was. Alex began to tear up as she looked at her girlfriend holding the ring box - the promise rings. She knew in her heart that every word Maggie said was true.

"Yes," Alex said with a smile, nodding enthusiastically. "Of course I'll marry you someday, Maggie Sawyer."

She brushed away a stray tear and then held her hand out to Maggie so she could put the ring on. Maggie delicately took one of the rings out of the box - the one with the _M.S._ engraving - and slid it onto Alex's index finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I had them engraved with our initials for each other," Maggie explained. "Because you're my forever."

Alex looked down and smiled at her ring, wondering how she got so damn lucky. It still didn't feel completely real to her. But the silver band on her finger was a reminder that all of it was real, and Maggie wanted a future with her, and knowing that made Alex happier than she'd ever been.

"Okay, now your turn!" Maggie said, passing the ring box to Alex before extending her hand.

Alex carefully held the box as she took the other ring out, slipping it onto Maggie's index finger. Once again, it fit perfectly. Maggie held her ring up, admiring it. Then, she stepped forward and captured Alex's lips in a tender kiss. Alex's eyes closed as she kissed Maggie back passionately, their foreheads touching as they shared in the blissfulness of the moment. Alex didn't need to worry about losing Maggie, not when she was here in her apartment kissing her and had just promised her forever.

They broke away from the kiss at the same time, breathless and wide-eyed as they looked into each other's eyes with adoration.

"I love you, Alex Danvers," Maggie said softly.

"I love you too, Maggie Sawyer."


End file.
